


Ciaritè

by MrKrisSatan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dubious Science, F/M, Far Future, Fictional Religion & Theology, Incest, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Psychic Abilities, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Sex Toys, Space Opera, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrisSatan/pseuds/MrKrisSatan
Summary: The distant future, mankind has spread amongst the stars like fleas in a kennel and allowed themselves to become thralls to a God like power known as Nega-Sadö.





	Ciaritè

A scrawny teenage boy walked through the dark alleyways of Habitat Sector seven on board Midas, a Wayfarer Class space station.   
He was followed closely by a much older balding and rotund man. Together they climbed through gaps in fences and over the makeshift shelters of the dust riddled homeless, who in their delirium didn’t even bother to fein a protest at the intrusion. (Dust is a waste product created in the spite engines, which are powered by psychic and emotional energy from inside the ship. The waste product is a fine golden dust with a rainbow hue that can be snorted, smoked, mixed into drinks, melted into a syrup and even injected; Each giving the user a different high. It’s a cheap and highly addictive drug that can leave even the most wealthy man destitute and craving another hit.)  
“How much further is it?” Questioned the elder man.  
The scrawny boy stopped at a door.   
“We’re here now.” He replied holding out his hand in anticipation of payment.  
“Albion was it?” The old man questioned as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a shiny golden coin, pressing it into the boy’s hand.  
Obviously minted recently, this man was clearly wealthy enough to travel from the core worlds or knew someone who was, Albion thought to himself.  
“Yes Sir, my name’s Albion.” He spoke calmly as he pocketed the coin before one of the local vagrants happened to catch a glimpse of it. “Don’t worry Sir, my mother is the best whore on Midas, her holonet streams are always full”  
“You pimp for your own mother?”   
Albion didn’t respond, but instead ushered him inside.

Beyond the door was a well lit room, dominated by a single bed in the center surrounded by holonet feeds and floating cameras.   
Upon the bed lay the naked form of a slender woman with ample breasts, red hair and green eyes, her legs spread wide towards the door; Her right hand squeezing her breasts while her left thrust a toy into her womanhood.  
“User 69bob&vagene69 has tipped you 500 credits.” A robotic voice spoke.   
Albion shut the door loudly, causing his mother to look up and scowl at him before noticing their guest and returning to a more sickly sweet expression.  
“Get your clothes off then, it’s an extra 2000 credits if you want the holonet streams off.”   
She spoke calmly as though from a well rehearsed script.  
“Why so much extra for privacy?” Asked the old man.  
“Anything could happen to a woman without her holofeed witnesses.” She smirked, knowing all too well that if he tried to get out of paying or worse yet, kill her; He’d be trapped in the room with her and she’d finally be free of her debt, as it’d all automatically transfer to him and then the gangsters could peg him for all his arse is worth.   
(On Midas men and women are considered married upon having intercourse unless money exchanges hands within 20 minutes of the male orgasm. Men are also legally required to assume all a woman’s debt.)

Albion’s mother moved from the bed like a big cat stalking her prey, the toy stuffed into her woman hood slipped out slightly as she walked towards him, swaying her hips and revealing at least two inches of its phallic length.   
When she finally reached the large balding gentleman, she began to unbuckle his belt and made a gesture with her head at her son, clearly dismissing him to the adjacent room.  
Albion entered the room obediently, but left the door open a crack, as he watched his mother undress the man.  
He unzipped his trousers and took his own penis into his hand, slowly tugging at himself. 

Eventually Albion’s mother got to the client’s underwear and was about to remove it, when he decided to speak.  
“I have a special surprise for you in there”  
“I hope it’s a cock.” She said, hungrily licking her lips and pulling them down to reveal not just a cock, but a golden cock.   
She was about to take it into her mouth, when she heard Albion yell uncontrollably.  
“HOLY SHIT, IS THAT THING COATED IN DUST?”  
She stormed over to the door and threw it open.   
“If you want to watch, you can get on the holonets and pay for it like everyone else you little bastard!”   
As she spoke, the toy inside her womanhood fell to the floor, startling Albion and causing him to grip his manhood tighter; Which in turn, forced him to ejaculate all over his mothers thighs.  
“GET OUT NOW YOU LITTLE FUCKER” She yelled. “AND DON’T BOTHER COMING BACK WITHOUT DUST AND SOME FOOD! IF I CATCH YOU EVER TRYING TO COP ONE OFF TO ME AGAIN FOR FREE, I’LL CUT YOUR PECKER OFF!”  
Albion pushed past his mother and ran out into the alleyway, completely forgetting to put away his exposed penis. 

Walking through the streets, he got a few compliments from the unfortunate prostitutes that worked the streets like “Hello Little Man!” or “I thought you’d be more happy to see me!” but he dismissed them as the usual working girl banter.  
Suddenly, three gangsters appeared in front of him; He could tell they were gang affiliated from their tattoos, each had a black sun motif emblazoned on their faces.  
“You got your dick out for me?”  
Albion startled at the question reached for his crotch and the blood rushed from his face when he felt his flaccid manhood exposed to the world.   
He slowly pulled up his zipper and tucked himself away back inside his pants.  
“I don’t want any trouble.” He faltered nervously.  
“Hear that fellas? This little dick prick cock of the walk doesnt want any trouble!”  
The other two gangsters laughed like hyenas.  
Albion turned to walk away when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a haymaker ,knocking him to the ground. They then rounded on him, kicking and stamping on him.   
After he’d finally fallen unconscious, they tossed him down a ventilation shaft leading to the disused lower levels.  
“Maybe he’ll find his divine shadow down there?” Chuckled one of the gangsters.  
“In that dark pit?” Questioned another. “He’ll be lucky to find his own shadow!”  
They all laughed again and walked off.

After several hours, he awoke to an ethereal female voice calling to him.  
“Come to me Albion and I shall reforge you anew into everything that men and gods alike aspire to be.”  
The siren sound enthralled him, forcing him to pull himself to his feet and stumble towards it in the darkness  
“Women will yearn for you, destroyer and creator of all, you will be but you must come to me.”  
The space station suddenly shook, almost knocking him back to the floor as he turned a corner to see a dim blue light illuminating an ancient stasis pod.   
He approached the pod cautiously and peered inside.  
There he saw a woman with obsidian black skin and metallic white hair lying there, completely naked.  
“Push the green button and join me.” The voice commanded.  
He did as instructed and moments later, the hatch spread wide.  
He climbed up the steps at the front and fell inside as she opened her eyes.  
“Albion, is it you?” Asked a woman’s voice.  
“Yes” He replied, gazing into her deep blue eyes and unsure what else to say.   
Suddenly the station shook again this time, the sound was much closer and followed by heavy metal boots.   
The hatch sealed again with Albion inside and moments later, the pod launched into the vacuum of space as a group of soldiers in bright red armour entered the room the pod was in.

From outside, it was clearly visible that boarding torpedoes full of armoured warriors were raining down on Midas, each torpedo was nothing more than three chemical rockets fixed together with a walkway on each side and a handrail where the armoured warriors stood.   
At the front of each torpedo was a laser drill that could bore through the armour of even the thickest dreadnought to deliver it’s deadly payload.   
The space station was basically a floating casino and brothel, he wondered what could possibly be there worth invading for, but the thought was quickly pushed aside as an overwhelming urge to kiss her neck filled him.   
The pod became engulfed in shadow when it began passing under the massive battlecruiser, however she took this moment as an opportunity to spread her legs wide allowing him entry into her virgin womanhood.  
“Be gentle, I’ve never had a man before.” She whispered to him  
“Don’t worry, I’ve seen plenty of holovids.” He replied while shimmying out of his trousers.  
She didn’t feel reassured, but he had found her after her four century wait and seemingly just in time, he must be the one, although a little inexperienced and rough around the edges.  
He slid into her already wet folds and several thrusts later, he climaxed and collapsed into her breasts.  
“What’s your name?” Albion asked as he began to fall asleep.  
“I’m simply known as The Black Lotus.” She replied, cradling him to her breast as the golden dust from the miniature spite engine settled in the pod, casting rainbows from every surface.


End file.
